


A Nightmare Foretold

by Graceful_Ashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is kinda sappy, Dean is also a little sappy, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, I actually finished this story, I tried my best not to make the characters ooc, M/M, Minor Amelia Richardson/Sam Winchester, Nightmares, Separation Anxiety, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10527858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graceful_Ashes/pseuds/Graceful_Ashes
Summary: It's been 4 months since the nightmares started out of the blue. The stress of these nightmares has caused Castiel to develop an extreme case of separation anxiety, Dean not having a moment to himself because of it. If that's not enough for the couple to deal with, the nightmares becoming reality certainly is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm experiencing writer's block on my 'Teach me how to love myself' fic. I started this because of it and the idea just flowed, I have the whole thing written so there's no chance of me discontinuing this one. I think I'm going to do the same for future fics because I don't like getting you guys into a story and then possibly abandoning it. Anyway, I hope you like this story.

Castiel had recently been having nightmares concerning losing Dean. The same two nightmares in fact. Losing Dean in a car cash and losing Dean to a bullet shot from a faceless man's gun.

There was no reason for the nightmares, they just started out of the blue. Cas had never worried about losing Dean in any shape or form before the nightmares. They were in a good place, together 6 years and married for 4 of them and most people still thought they were in they're honeymoon faze.

Yet the nightmares had still occurred despite this. In fact it got to the point that Cas had started to see a psychologist because it had started to put a strain on their marriage. Not that it helped much, Cas didn't know why he was suddenly having these nightmares and the psychologist seemed to be grappling for an decent explaination too.

Dean was handling the situation the best he could but Cas knew he was really starting to get on his husband's nerves. He wouldn't let Dean leave the house more often than not, finding an excuse for him to stay home. He'd make a big fuss of Dean before he left for work in the mornings (Dean didn't seem to mind that so much aside from the few times it made him late.) Cas would even follow him into the bathroom, Dean hadn't had a shower or bath by himself for nearly 4 months since the nightmares started. Again, Dean quite enjoyed it at first but Cas knows Dean's nearing the end of his patients, trying anyway he can to get some personal space. Cas even hovers by the bathroom when Dean is using the toilet, he hasn't quite crossed the line into watching him take a piss but he knows he's already way out of line in pretty much every other aspect.

Rationally, Castiel knows that he needs to give Dean his space or he really will drive him away over a silly nightmare of all things. But on the other hand Cas can't quelch the overwhelming panic that consumes him everytime Dean is out of site for long periods of time (or let's face it even short periods of time has Cas' skin crawling). He can't shake the feeling that his nightmares just might come true, in fact some days he feels so disconcertingly certain that he almost feels compelled to drag Dean back to bed and never let him leave.

Honestly, the thoughts and feelings the nightmares provoke are almost as bad as the nightmares themselves.

"Hey" Dean taps Cas' chin, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts.

"You want something to eat? I was thinking we could order pizza and watch Game of Thrones tonight. Whatcha think?"

Cas tilts his head "I still don't understand your fascination with Game of Thrones. It's..." Cas searches for a word to best describe the show "... Explicit."

"Yeah, well it's better than Real housewives" Dean grumbles.

"I disagree" Cas feels the sudden urge to kiss Dean but refrains.

"Of course you do" Dean moves to stand up "So is that a yes to pizza?"

"Of course." Cas smiles.

Dean leans down to press a quick kiss to Cas' lips, Cas has to stop himself from pulling Dean closer and deepening the kiss.

Dean pulls away and heads to the phone to make the order. Cas watches him longingly. Since the nightmares started Cas seems to be seeking comfort in Dean's body more and more. His sexual appetite has peaked rapidly in the last 4 months, not that Dean complains but Cas does feel slightly guilty when he has to get up for work after only a couple of hours sleep.

Dean puts the phone down and slumps back in his seat. "They'll be here in twenty" he says flicking the channel over.

"Hmmm." Cas acknowledges half heartedly as he eyes Dean's exposed neck. The nightmares have really hit his libido bad.

Dean settles on a channel playing a 'Dr Sexy' re-run, to pass the time until the pizza arrives. As much as he likes to deny it he's a chick flick kind of guy, and also has a thing for the Dr Sexy character; Sam joked that he had a type.

Just as Dean is really starting to get into the plot, his neck is suddenly attacked by an eager Castiel. A small part of him wants to keep watching the show but the rest of him is ready to get on board with whatever it is Cas has planned, Unfortunately that's interupteded by the doorbell ringing. Cas stops his menustrations and groans in Dean's ear, dropping his head down onto Dean's shoulder.

Dean chuckles "Easy boy. We can finish this after the pizza." Cas just groans again but moves off Dean to allow him to go fetch the pizza.

Dean seems to struggle to swallow his pizza down with Cas watching him like a hawk but Cas can't bring himself to avert his eyes. He shifts in his seat, he's getting impatient and Dean seems to notice because he quickly finishes the rest of his pizza slice and turns toward Cas.

Dean smirks "So...You come here often?"

"Shut up" Cas pounces on him.  
****  
That's one of their good days. The next day however, is a not so good day.

Dean returns from work exhausted, he'd had a busy day at work and it didn't help that he hadn't had much sleep the night before though he didn't regret the reason for it, he still wanted to just take a piss, get a bite to eat and go to bed.

It seemed the world had other plans though because the moment he walked in he was met with the sight of his neighbour Meg (who he didn't get along with, perhaps mostly because she insisted on flirting with Cas) sitting on the sofa with another guy he didn't know, chatting idlely while Cas bustled around in the kitchen, likely preparing drinks. Dean makes his way to the kitchen, only half heartedly acknowledging the people on his sofa with a 'Hey' and a tight smile.

"Dean.You're home, good." Cas smiles up at him, immediately stopping what he was doing in order to wrap his arms around Dean and press a lingering kiss to his lips.

Dean wraps his arms loosely around Cas. He's itching to lock himself in the bathroom, maybe he can have a nice, long shower while Cas is distracted by their guests.

"So what's with Meg and the old guy in our living room?"

"That is Meg's cousin, Alister. He is experiencing car trouble."

Dean sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose. "They want me to figure out what's wrong with the car?"

"Yes."

"Why not just call out for a mechanic? Why wait for me to get home?"

"They haven't been here long. And it's cheaper if you do it."

"You mean its free 'cause I'm gonna have to do it as a neighborly favour. I should charge them you know."

"Dean." Cas' tone is firm.

"Fine" Dean sighs "Can I at least take a piss first?"

Cas hesitates "...Yes" he lowers his eyes and fiddles with the hem of Dean's t-shirt for a moment "I'll make you a coffee."

Dean rubs Cas' shoulders reasurringly. "Okay. Thanks." He presses a quick kiss to Cas' temple before retreating to the bathroom.

He's just zipping up his fly when he hears Cas shuffling outside the bathroom door "Dean?" His voice is small and hesitant, like it always is when Dean's using the toilet.

"Yeah. Gimme a minute." He hears Cas hovering outside the door for another moment before the sound of retreating footsteps. Turning the faucet, Dean washes his hands and splashes some water on his face, he stares at his tired reflection for a moment before drying himself off with a towel.

"Right, let's take a look at this car" Dean says as he walks back into the living room, capturing the attention of his guests.

"Right, yes" The man, Alister, stands from the sofa. "She's in Meg's driveway, I'll take you over to her"

Dean rolls his eyes at the man for pointing out the obvious. Perhaps he's being a bit petty but he's tired and the man's voice is just grating on his nerves.

Cas starts to follow but stops short when Alister eyes him suspiciously. He clears his throat nervously "Um, I'll make you a coffee, Dean. You said you didn't want another coffee?" Cas turns toward Alister. Dean eyes the coffee in Cas' hands that he knows was made for him, but aware that Cas needs an excuse to come out and check that Dean's Okay.

"I did. Thank you though." Alister smiles, though Dean swears it looks more like a snarl.

Cas smiles tightly and meets Dean's eyes. Dean breaks eye contact and squeezes Cas' shoulder before turning to Alister "Let's get to it then."

They walk down the drive way and head next door to Meg's driveway where Alister's car is parked. The car is nothing special, just a black Sedan, _how cliché_ , Dean thinks.

Alister unlocks the car as they get closer and Dean pulls a torch from his jacket pocket.

"Alright, let's hear her first" Dean gets straight to buisness.

Alister opens the door and slides into the car, he puts the key in the ignition and turns it. The car makes a clicking sound but the engine doesn't roar to life.

"Could be a dead battery."

"Nah, I checked that. She's got enough juice." Alister drawls.

"Maybe a loose connection then" Dean pops the hood and and turns his attention to the wiring. "Yeah a wire' s dislodged it-self, gimme a sec and I'll have her up and running again"

Cas brings out Dean's coffee as Dean goes about re-attaching the wire. He comes to stand beside Dean while Meg leans through the drivers side door to talk to Alister.

"How's it going?" Cas asks offering the mug of coffee to Dean, who takes it gratefully.

"Just a loose connection. Won't take long, in fact I'm almost done" He hands the mug back to Cas when it become apparent he needs use of both his hands. "There. Done"

Dean dusts off his hands before peering over the bonnet at Alister and Meg. "Try her now." He calls.

Alister does as he's told and turns the key in the ignition, it clicks and begins to rumble before roaring to life.

"Ah, would you look at that." Alister drawls stroking the interior of the car. He turns to Dean "Thank you" and ~~snarls~~ smiles at him.

Dean smiles tightly back before sagging his shoulders in relief and turning to walk up his drive.

"Hey Dean, while you're out here would you mind taking a look at my heater, it's been bugging out for weeks" Meg bats her lashes.

Dean has to hold back a sigh as he follows her to her car and waits while she fetches her keys. He motions to a lost looking Cas to head inside, reluctantly he does so.

Cursing his luck, Dean examines Meg's tires absentmindedly, _She'll need new one's soon,_ when a snide voice brings him out of his thoughts.

"What's your deal with Castiel?" It's Alister standing right behind him, way too close for comfort.

Dean represses the shudder at the feeling of Alister's breath on his neck and turns to look at him, making sure to take a step back at the same time.

"Uh, he's my husband, why?" Dean gets the feeling he's not gonna like where this is going. Seriously can't he catch a break?

"Looks to me, like he could do better. Even my cousin wants to naw on that bone but no you keep him all to yourself. How selfish. You don't deserve him, and the poor thing doesn't even realise it." Alister snarls at him once again, he looks smug and stares Dean down almost challengingly.

Dean just stands there staring at him, his fists clenched. He'd be gaping at the man if he wasn't so angry, _was this real? Could the guy really just say that to him?_ He almost expects, hopes for something to happen. For him to come up with a witty one liner to knock the guy down a few notches, for Cas to speak up and defend him from where he just happened to be standing right behind them this whole time. Dean couldn't even get control of his body enough to give the guy a good right hook to the face.

So they just stand there staring at each other for several minutes until Meg returns with her keys, oblivious to the tension brewing. Alister steps back and heads to his car with a cheery 'Goodnight' when Meg walks out. Dean watches him pull away and feels his body start to sag and exhaustion creep in as his adrenaline wears off. _Some use adrenaline was, he couldn't even stand up for himself._

Dean tinker's around with Meg's heater on autopilot, grumbling under his breath. Meg attempts to start a conversation several times, even begins talking about Cas, taunting him really, she's getting bored so she's trying to get a rise out of him. Dean doesn't take the bait.

When Dean is finally finished he wastes no time heading inside and stripping down to hop in the shower. Unfortunately, Cas follows him.

"Cas, man can I have one shower alone? Please. You're as fresh as a daisy, I've got oil all over me." He didn't exactly snap at Cas but he could feel himself getting more impatient by the second.

Cas looks slightly taken aback, then ashamed. He starts to head back out of the bathroom before panic covers his features and he looks conflicted looking from Dean to the door. Dean doesn't think he's going to leave for a moment but eventually his shoulders sag and he exits the bathroom.

Dean knows he'll feel bad later but he can't help the relief that washes over him. He needs space, he needs to think. Or maybe thinking really isn't what he needs right now but the thoughts come none the less. He tries to get Alister's words out of his head but they cling to him, clawing at his skin; he can't seem to ignore them.

 _Is Alister right?_ He shakes the thought from his head before he can think of an answer, but the sinking feeling in his gut tells him he's too late.

Once he's finished showering he drys himself down and ignores the shuffle of feet behind the door. Wrapping a towel around himself, he goes about brushing his teeth. When he walks into the bedroom Cas is already in bed reading, he looks absorbed in the book, but Dean knows he hasn't been in here reading long enough for that to be the case, Cas is looking for an excuse to avoid eye contact.

Part of Dean wants to apologise for earlier, he shouldn't have snapped at Cas like that. No matter how gently he tried to phrase the words, that is in fact what he did, snap. But he can't bring himself to do it yet, call him a masochist but he'd like to wallow in self-pity a little longer.

Dean climbs into bed and settles on his side, back facing Cas. After a few minutes, the lamp switches off and he feels Cas sink into the covers. The bed stills for a moment, Dean thinks Cas might of settled but then the mattress dips behind him and he feels Cas snake an arm around his waist. A small ounce of relief seems to bloom in Dean but he squashes it when he pulls away from Cas, he's not sure why because it made him feel better and his actions are bound to have hurt Cas more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a bit sappy during the middle of this story, so some parts might be a bit cringy. Just to warn you.

It takes a few days but Dean eventually pulls out of his self-pity. It's pretty hard not to, Cas never forgets to tell him how important he is to him, no matter how hurt or angry he is. And though " I love you's" aren't exchanged that often between them, it's a rare occasion if they don't show each other how much they love each other, though Cas seems to be far better at it than Dean.

They've had their fights, every couple does, but they have a good system. That's why Dean is up at a god awful hour on a weekend, no less, making Cas breakfast in bed as a sort of apology for his lousy mood over the last few days.

He finishes putting the eggs on the plate, then places the plate and glass of orange juice on the tray ready to take upstairs. He's half way up the stairs when he hears a tentative call of "Dean?" From the bedroom. At least he's awake.

"Yeah, I'm coming" he calls just as he reaches the top of the stairs and then elbows his way through the door into the bedroom.

Cas sits up in the bed looking relieved before his gaze turns to the tray in Dean's hands which he begins eyeing suspiciously. It makes Dean chuckle.

"It's just breakfast, Cas" Dean smirks, gently placing the tray on Cas' lap.

Cas looks up at Dean, his eyebrows pulled together and his head slightly tilted to the right. "Why?"

" 'Cause I've been an asshole these last few days."

Cas hums but continues to eye the tray of food as if something's going to crawl out of it.

"You act like I've never made you breakfast in bed before."

"You have, but only on special occasions such as our annerversary, my birthday, or when we've had sex."

Dean blushes at that. He doesn't always make Cas breakfast in bed when they've had sex. Only when it's so good that it kinda leaves you on a high for the rest of the day (or sometimes days), and he means the energetic high, not the usual one where you are content to curl up together and not move for the rest of eternity. Though he gets both frequently. Okay, so maybe he does make Cas breakfast in bed pretty often when they have sex...But it's good sex.

Dean scratch's the back of his neck "This is a special occasion, I'm making amends."

Cas looks up at that "For what?"

Dean raises his eyebrows "Have you been listening to me? I've been an asshole, I'm trying to say I'm sorry."

Cas is looking at Dean in disbelief now. "Dean, you should not be apologising. This is my fault, I should have given you your space, I _need_ to give you your space. It's unhealthy for me not to. I'm sorry, Dean." He's clutching Dean's hand and his eyes are slightly watery now. This is still a sore subject for him, probably will be until he gets better.

Dean lowers himself on to the bed, still gripping Cas' hand. "Cas, listen to me. This isn't about that, it had nothing to do with you. I mean it did but it was more about me, I was being stupid. Okay? I know you're not very well, with this separation anxiety thing, and you can be a pain in my ass sometimes." Dean adapts a smirk and lowers his voice "Sometimes literally."

Cas rolls his eyes and tries not to smile.

"But honestly Cas, you being around so much doesn't bother me as much as it probably should. So stop worrying yourself over it, just work on getting better at your own pace, alright?"

Cas nods and reaches up to peck Dean's lips. When he pulls back he's frowning again. "If I'm not the reason you've been an asshole recently, then what was?"

Dean sighs "Does it really matter?" He attempts to draw Cas' attention away from the subject by scooping some egg onto a fork and offering it to Cas. Cas ignores it, choosing instead to look at Dean sternly.

"Yes. It does." He's not backing down, Dean can see it in his face.

"It was Alister." Dean relents.

"Meg's cousin?" Cas looks confused.

"Yeah. While we were outside he said something to me. Just got me worked up, I was tired too so, you know."

"What did he say?" Cas is ignoring his breakfast in favour of Dean.

Dean pouts at that. "Cas, your breakfast is getting cold."

"Dean. What did he say?" There's a venom to Cas' words.

"Just some shit, about you being too good for me." Honestly Dean can hardly recall what Alister actually said from what his mind interpreted it to mean.

"He said those words exactly?"

"Sort of, yeah. He said I didn't deserve you, that I was selfish to keep you or something."

Cas' expression softens, Alister no longer being his primary focus. "Dean, you do deserve me. You deserve alot more." Cas runs a hand through Dean's hair "And we're both selfish."

The meaning behind the words settles in Dean's mind and he looks up at Cas with a small smile. "I know. You basically tell me that every night."

Confusion flickers across Cas' face before realisation dawns on him and he blushes "I guess I do. Perhaps, I should tell you more often though. The words don't seem to have had the desired effect."

And Dean is going to stop him right there because having Cas corner him and relentlessly compliment him with raw sincerity once a day is enough for him. He might be a sap sometimes but Cas can be way too sappy for even him on occasions. He only needs his face to heat up like a tomato once a day, thank you very much.

"No, no they've had their desired effect. They pulled me out of my funk, so thanks."

Cas smirks at him. _The bastard._

"You gonna eat your breakfast or what?" Dean picks up the fork again and this time Cas takes it into his mouth.

"Mmmm." Cas finishes his mouthful "Good. Though a little cold perhaps you should serve them to me warm next time" Cas smirks.

Dean knocks their shoulders together "Shut up, asshole."

* * *

  
_He's not sure where he is, there seems to be fog everywhere but he can make out sounds echoing. A squeal of tires and a clang of metal. A car crash. Realisation dawns on him as screams rip through the space. Dean's screams. These are the sounds of Castiel's nightmare._

_He turns to see a silhouette of a man in the fog, he appears to be holding a Cain._

_"It's time." A voice booms. The man disappears leaving nothing but the echo of his words._

Castiel wakes with a start. He's shaking and he's not sure why. The dream was no where near as traumatising as his usual nightmares but it seemed to be far more intense.

"Cas. You alright?" Dean is there running his hands through his hair.

"I...I had a strange dream."

He sees Dean's brow furrow in the dim light. "A dream? Not a nightmare?"

"I'm...not sure. It was different though."

"That's a good thing right? You dreamt about something different for once?"

"I guess."

Dean smiles gently "Alright get some more sleep, we got a couple of hours to kill before we need to get up."

Cas nods "Okay."

Dean leans down and pecks Cas' forehead before pulling the covers up and curling into Cas' side.

Cas watches Dean for a moment, a lingering sense of dread beginning to grow in him. _Was I being warned?_

* * *

 

Still riling from the dream Cas goes about making breakfast for him and Dean.

"Hey, you alright?" Dean asks as he enters the kitchen.

"Hmm?" Cas looks over at him "Yes. Why?"

"Well you left me to brush my teeth all on my own." Dean teases.

He did. Perhaps he is getting better...

"Huh." Cas continues to go about making breakfast.

Dean looks at him funny before wrapping his arms around Cas' waist.

Dean nuzzles Cas' neck. "You gonna be okay to go to work?"

Cas rolls his eyes, "Dean, I'm an accountant, not a maths teacher, being a little distracted doesn't effect my work. I can do it in my sleep."

"You sure? Because you really don't look well."

Cas' brow furrows in confusion "I don't?"

"No, you're shaking pretty bad and you're really white. You look like death warmed up, Cas."

Cas flinches. _Death_.

"Okay, I won't go in then" He's surprised at himself for how easily he gave in. Maybe he is sick.

"Alright, Good." He presses a kiss to Cas' neck then grabs the two plates of pancakes from the side and sets them on the table.

Once they've finished breakfast Dean goes to get changed for work and Cas calls his work to let them know he won't be in.

Dean comes out of the bedroom pulling on a brown, leather jacket. "Hey look what I found." He gestures to the jacket.

Cas almost drops the phone, as his nightmare of the car crash flashes before his eyes. _He was wearing that outfit when he died._

"Do you want me to make you a doctor's appointment or something? Or ya gonna see how it goes?" Dean asks as he pulls on his boots.

Breathing seems to be difficult now. Dean's looking at him expectantly. Right, he asked a question.

"...Uh no. No doctor's appointment."

"Alright" Dean stands and grabs his keys from the bowl on the side "you should probably get back to bed, I'll get you some soup or something on my way home."

"I'll come with you." Cas blurts.

"Come on, Cas, seriously? You need to rest, I'll be back around 6." He pecks Cas on the cheek.

But Cas can't let him go. "Dean. Please. I won't bother you, I could help Bobby in the office."

"Cas you need to rest. You took the day off to get some rest."

Cas is not below begging. Not when Dean's life might be at stake. "Please, Dean. I need to come with you."

Dean sighs "Why?"

"I just do." Cas can see that Dean's will is crumbling.

"Fine. Just this once." He looks Cas up and down and let's out another sigh "You better get dressed quick I'm leaving in 10."

Cas throws his arms around Dean's neck and presses a hard kiss to his lips before hurrying into the bedroom.

He's hurrying back down to the living room when he remembers to brush his teeth and takes a detour to the bathroom. 2 minutes later he's climbing into the passenger seat.

Cas is tense the entire drive, more tense than usual. He's on high alert looking out for anything that might cause a crash. They make it to the garage with no problems. Cas wants to sigh in relief but they still have to to drive home. He wishes he could discern a location or time of day from his nightmares, but Dean's screams are the only thing he can remember clearly.

Just under 4 hours later Cas almost wishes he'd stayed home, Bobby's given him small tasks to do here and there but it's been over an hour since he finished the last task, he can't get comfortable enough to sleep, and Dean's spent most of his time under cars so he doesn't even have anything interesting to look at. He sighs and breifly contemplates crouching down beside the car to watch Dean work, but that would be weird even for him.

He stares at the tray of tools on the opposite side of the garage and tries to recall what they all are. He's making decent progress when Dean finally pulls out from under the car, going over to the tray to exchange some tools and then bending over the car's engine to tinker around with something.

Cas spends a few minutes amusing himself with staring at his husband's ass, trying to recall which boxers he put on today, until Dean reaches further into the engine, allowing his top to ride up and reveal all.

He marvels at the newly exposed skin until his thoughts take a turn for the dirty and he has to look away to keep his composure. He really needs something to do, before he starts trying to seduce Dean away from his work.

"Hey, you alright?" Dean asks, walking over to him while wiping his hands on a rag.

Cas watches Dean pick up his water bottle and down half its contents "Yeah" he mumbles.

Dean raises an eyebrow at him. Cas decides to indulge himself a little and stands to cup Dean's face and give him a, longer than intended, kiss.

"You better of not just got me sick." Dean complains.

Cas smirks "You're welcome."

Dean flicks the rag at Cas playfully before picking his tools up and getting back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

 

When Dean _finally_ finishes for the day, they wave goodbye to Bobby and hop into the impala. Cas is almost too relieved to be going home to remember that he's worried about Dean's safety, but when Dean pulls out of the auto shop without his seatbelt on Cas glares at him.

"Dean. Seatbelt."

Dean sighs but removes one of his hands from the steering wheel to put his seatbelt on.

They're just coming up to an intersection not far from home when Cas' stomach begins to tighten and a voice echo's "It's time"

Cas refocuses on the road just in time to see a black Sedan, through Dean's window, driving straight at them. He doesn't even think about it he grabs the wheel, shocking Dean and steering them off the road on to a field. They both jolt to the side and are flung back in their seats before the car comes to a stop.

Dean groggily looks up and watches as the other car drives past.

"Wha...what the hell was wrong with that guy? He could of killed us!"

"I'm not sure that wasn't his intention." Cas mumbles rubbing the soon to be bruise on his temple.

"You think he was trying to kill us?" Dean looks at him concerned.

"I don't know" Cas sighs.

"I only got half the bastards number plate, that's enough to get him done though right?"

"I don't see why not. We know the make and model of the car" Cas glances at the road behind them, there's no security camera's on this road; he isn't sure if that's a coincidence or not.

Suddenly Cas turns to look at Dean and grins "You're alive."

Dean looks at him in disbelief. "Yeah... so are you."

Cas hauls himself from his seat and kisses Dean passionately.

Dean winces and pushes Cas back slightly. "I get that you're relieved and everything but this really isn't the best time, I'm a little sore."

"We should take you to the hospital." Cas says with concern.

"Nah, I'm fine just bruised"

"You could have a concussion." Cas urges.

"So could you." Dean retorts.

"Then we're going to the hospital." Cas states, unbuckling his seatbelt.

Dean cringes, he walked into that one. Cas reaches over and unbuckles Dean's seat belt too. They both stumble out the car, shock and adrenaline now wearing off.

"Hey! Are you guys okay?" Someone calls from the road.

"Yeah, we're good." Dean calls back.

"Would you like me to call a toe-truck?" The stranger asks.

Dean looks at his baby forlornly, she's got a flat tire but he has a spare in the trunk so he could fix that easy. However, it's likely she has more damage than is visible at the moment so it's probably best not to take his chances.

"Yeah, sure thing." Dean answers.

****

When the toe-truck arrives Dean tells him to take the car to Singer's Auto, at least he'll get a discount that way or Bobby might even let him borrow his tools to fix her up himself for free, he doubts she'll need any parts replacing.

The guy gives them a lift back the way they'd just come. Cas pays the truck driver while Dean goes over to speak with Bobby.

"Boy, what happened? You only left an hour ago." Comes Bobby's usual gruff voice before Dean had even reached him.

"Some dick came right at us. Luckily Cas saw and got us out of the way."

Bobby nods "You drive off road?"

"Yeah" Dean rubs his neck and glances back at the toe-truck which is lowering the impala.

"You been to the hospital, boy?"

Dean looks back at Bobby with a guilty look. "Not yet."

"Should of gone there first." Bobby grumbles.

"Hey, I had to make sure the guy took care of my car!" Dean defends.

"That ain't gonna mean much if you don't take care of yourself." Bobby says sternly.

Dean averts his eyes to the ground, Bobby has a point.

"Come on, i'm taking you two to the hospital." Bobby heads inside to grab his keys, they push the impala into the garage and then Bobby locks up.

***

The trip to the hospital is uneventful, thankfully no serious injuries. No concussions just a few bruised ribs, a strained neck and a sprained wrist.

Dean slumps down on the sofa next to Cas and eyes Cas' wrist support for a moment before gently lifting Cas' arm and settling his head on his husband's lap. They'd just returned from the police station reporting the Car they'd almost collided with. It's late, and they're exhausted.

Dean watches as Cas finishes his sandwhich, eyes trained on some random soap drama playing on the TV, his fingers running through Dean's hair.

"Thanks for saving us tonight, Cas." The words come out so soft, Cas almost doesn't hear them.

Cas isn't sure how to reply, so he just presses a kiss to Dean's nose, making the man squirm and chuckle.

"You finished eating?" Dean sits up.

"Yes."

"We should get to bed then." Dean offers Cas a hand up before retreating up to the bedroom while Cas puts his plate in the sink before following. It's been a long day.

* * *

_I'm so sorry. I have this written up and everything I just don't ever seem to get around to posting! It might be a bit of procrastination on my part cuz I put in italics and scene dividers and all that jazz but when I paste it over on to ao3 it gets rid of all that and I have to put it all in again, it's a pain. P.s I realised after I wrote this that the dude probably would have called the police not a toe-truck but let's just skip over that litt error ok, cuz I'm too lazy to change 3/4 of the chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

_Long time no up date, I sincerely aplogise for that I thought hey I have the whole fic written so I can't disappoint any of the few readers that actually enjoy my fic but turns out I can! Part my fault I've been busy and when I haven't I've been lazy and part my phones fault cuz i tried adding this chapter like 2 months ago but for my phone wasn't having it so now that I got my lazy but into action and transferred the documents to computer I've finally managed to upload! Better late than never, right? Oh and as an apology I made sure I kept to the sweet fluffy stuff for this chapter, so you don't have to deal with angst until next chapter....oh wait is that a spoiler? sorry if that counts as a spoiler and you didn't want spoilers just pretend you never read it!_

* * *

 

The rest of the week passes without incident. The police had been in touch informing them that the licence plates were stolen making it rather to difficult to track down the car, that coupled with the fact that there wasn't any security cameras for miles from the crash site and several junctions the driver could of turned down before then made it practically impossible.

 

Cas is starting to get the feeling that there's something bigger going on, but he's not sure what and how him and Dean come into it.

 

Bobby let Dean use the his tools with no charge to fix up the Impala, so Dean didn't bother going through the hassel of calling up their insurance company just yet.

 

Castiel closes the door behind him placing the grocery bags on the floor in order to take off his shoes. It's Friday so he finished work early and grabbed a few bits on his way home.

 

Moving to the kitchen, Cas starts putting things away, leaving out a fajita kit and some fresh peppers for dinner. Glancing at the clock Cas sees he has a couple of hours before Dean will be home so decides to do some dusting and hoovering before sitting down and watching TV.

 

At 4:30, Cas decides to make a start with dinner. He takes the packet of chicken breasts from the fridge and grabs an onion from the cupboard, he puts it on a chopping board and begins chopping.

 

Once the chicken, onion and peppers are chopped, Cas goes for a quick shower before putting them on to cook.

 

Cas is stiring the ingredients while they cook when there's a knock at the door. Cas frowns, _Did Dean forget his keys?_ It's an irrational thought because Dean's house key and car key are on the same key ring, but never the less Cas turns the cooker down to simmer and pads over to the door.

 

A look through the peep hole confirms that it is in fact not Dean but their friends Charlie and Benny waiting on the other side of the door. It dawns on Cas that they'd invited them over a few weeks ago along with Dean's brother Sam and his girlfriend Amelia. Cas curses his forgetfulness as he opens the door.

 

"Hey!" Charlie barrels forward and wraps Cas in a hug.

 

"My apologies, I forgot you were coming over. I'm not sure there will be enough to eat." Cas glances between Benny and Charlie.

 

"That's fine, brother. We can always order a pizza" Benny smiles charmingly.

 

"Yeah.Why, what are you cooking?" Charlie takes a whiff of the air obviously picking up on the scent of the stir fry simmering in the kitchen.

 

"Fajhitas"

 

"Ooooooooooo. I want!" Charlie barges past Cas heading to the kitchen.

 

"They're not...done." Cas trails off as Charlie disappears into the kitchen. He turns back to Benny "Would you like to come in?"

 

"Thought you'd never ask." He grins and pats Cas on the back, oddly remincent of Dean. Cas shakes his head wondering when Dean would get home.

 

Speaking of the devil, just as Cas is closing the door the impala pulls up in their drive. Cas pulls the door back open and watches as Dean turns off the car and climbs out throwing his backpack over his shoulder.

 

"Hey." Dean grins walking up and giving Cas a peck on the lips.

 

"We have company." Cas states.

 

Judging by Dean's raised eyebrow, he also forgot.

 

"Charlie and Benny."

 

Realisation dawns on Dean's face "Ah, that's tonight. Completely slipped my mind." He looks over Cas' shoulder into the living room and catches a glimpse of Benny on the sofa.

 

Cas hums "Mine too"

 

They both head into the living room to greet they're guests. Well guest, Charlie appears to have taken up finishing the cooking.

 

"Thank you, Charlie." Cas says as he enters the kitchen watching Charlie spoon the stir fry into raps on several plates.

 

"There's enough left for two more. We'll just have to order that pizza when Amelia and Sam get here."  Charlie places the spoon and pan in the sink.

 

"Yes, of course." Cas agrees, picking up two of the plates to take out to Dean and Benny.

 

"Looks delicious, Cas" Dean grins. Cas rolls his eyes, they both know his cooking skills are limited at best. Baking is more his area, Dean is better at the cooking side of things.

 

"If it doesn't taste as such. It's the company's fault, I bought a kit."

 

Dean chuckles and reaches for one of the plates. "I'm gonna get me and a Benny a beer." He says around a mouthful, then looks between Cas and Charlie "You two want anything?"

 

"Orange juice, please." Charlie chimes in.

 

"I'll have a beer, too." Cas decides.

 

"Alright." Dean heads into the Kitchen.

 

When Dean returns everyone is already settled in for the movie. Charlie in the armchair, and Benny and Cas on the two man sofa. Dean walks over and sits on the floor between Cas' legs, almost immediately his husband's fingers are winding through his hair.

 

Two movies and one ordered pizza later, Sam and Amelia had long since arrived and everyone was falling asleep.

 

The third movie was nearing the end but Cas could hardly keep his eyes open to see what happened. Dean was snoozing against his thigh, the warmth of his body was only helping lull Cas to sleep.

 

"Hey guys! Let's play cards!" Charlies voice sliced through the sleepy silence. Dean and Sam both jerked awake almost stimulatously while Benny groggily blinked awake and Amelia just groaned burying her face further into Sam's shoulder.

 

"Come one Charlie, It's late." Dean groans rubbing a hand down his face.

 

"It's half nine." Charlies states.

 

The four of them, minus Amelia who still had yet to open her eyes, glanced at the clock in surprised. _9:36_.

 

"Huh. Alright, what d'ya have in mind?" Dean asked Charlie as he crawled to the coffee table to pull out a deck of cards from its drawer.

 

"I was thinking we could play bullshit" Charlie grinned

 

There's a hum of agreement while Dean goes about shuffling the cards.

 

"Alright, I'm on Cas' team." Dean calls, they all knew Cas was great at this game with his brilliant poker face and even tone.

 

"Hey! No. No teams." Charlie glares.

 

"Why not?" Dean huffs, dealing the cards.

 

"Because we all know Cas is going to win and if we're all in teams its going to be a very short game."

 

"Fine." Dean huffs and finishes dealing the rest of the cards. Once everyone has their decks and is sitting around the coffee table Dean then decides to move the coffee table out of the way.

 

Cas is sitting where Dean had been sitting previously, looking through his deck, head resting against the seat of the sofa. Dean smirks and crawls between Cas' legs and rests his head against Cas' chest. The position forces Cas wrap his arms around his husband and hold his deck in front of Dean.

 

"You guys can see each others cards like that!" Charlie complains.

 

"Oops. Too late. You should of let us team up." Dean says smugly.

 Cas pointedly stares at his cards but allows a small smile at Dean's antics.

 

Charlie glares at Dean before relenting "Fine" she huffs.

 

They begin the game, starting off slow and quite boring. Nobody really ever feels the need to called bullshit until they're a few rounds in.

 

"Queen" Charlie grins.

 

"Jack" Dean places his card upside down on the pile.

 

"Ten" Cas says evenly passing his card to Dean to be put on the pile. Dean bites his lip to hide a smirk when Cas squeezes his ass affectionately.

 

"Judging by Dean's reaction, I call BULLSHIT." Charlie exclaims.

 

They both snap their heads to look at Charlie before Cas smirks, "Go ahead" he gestures to his card laying on top of the pile.

 

Charlie turns the card over. _10 of diamonds._ "Ah crap" she pouts as she slides the entire pile of cards towards her and begins sorting them into her deck.

 

"Why the hell was you smirking then?" Sam asks in disbelief.

 

"That's none of your buisness, bitch." Dean says smugly.

 

Sam pouts "Jerk."

 

Amelia takes her turn, restarting the pile. "Five"

 

Sam stops glaring at Dean to look through his pile "Six".

 

He turns to Benny who slides a card onto the pile. "Seven" he drawls.

 

"Bullshit." Cas' voice vibrates through his chest, startling Dean.

 

Benny looks guilty as Sam leans forward to turn over his card. _Ace of spades._ Benny slides the small pile over to him with no fuss, the fair player that he is.

 

Cas smirks against Dean's neck before pressing a kiss against his skin. "You just love picking on Benny don't you?" Dean teases.

 

"Yes." Cas and Benny took a while to warm up to each other in the beginning, but they did eventually and along with their new found friendship came some friendly rivalry.

"Hey Dean, hows the car coming along?" Amelia asks.

 

"Pretty much fixed her up, the day after the crash, still got a bit of tweaking to do when I get the chance but she's pretty much good as new" Dean states proudly.

 

"I still want to know what that asshole thought he was doing." Sam grumbled.

 

"Maybe he was running from the cops. They said the licence plates were stolen after all." Charlie chimes in.

 

Cas shifts uncomfortably, Dean decides to change the subject. "Who wants another beer?"

 

A chorus of " Me" comes from the group, Dean heads into the kitchen to open the next six pack.

 

"Dean it's your turn!" Charlie calls.

 

Dean makes quick work of popping the caps and returns to the living room.

 

They play for another hour before they decide it's time to start clearing up. Sam and Amelia head back their place a few blocks away.

 

"Do ya wanna stay the night?" Dean asks Benny. No point asking Charlie because she's made it perfectly clear she's not leaving anytime soon.

 

"Aww I'd love to, brother, but the wife will be home soon. I better be there to welcome her" Benny grins sheepishly.

 

Dean smirks "Right. Yeah, of course 'cause your whipped and all."

 

"You can talk." Charlie butts in as she enters the kitchen to get a glass of water.

 

"Hey, I'm not whipped." Dean protests indignantly.

 

Charlie just raises an eyebrow while Benny looks at him sympathetically.

 

"I'm not!" He look around the group his eyes settling on Cas. "Right?"

 

Cas doesn't answer just averts his eyes to watch his hands fiddle with the tea towel.

 

"You're suppose to be on my side." Dean accuses.

 

"I don't recall that being in the marriage contract." Cas says with a straight face.

 

Charlie and Benny fall about laughing. Dean allows a small chuckle "You bastard." He says around a smile.


	5. Chapter 5

_Thick fog rolls in from all directions, Cas can't make out where he is. Suddenly the sound of a gunshot goes off._

_"Dean!" He screams._

_The man with the cain is there again. "It's time." His voice booms just as it had before._

_Cas fights the panic rising in his chest and steps forward. "Who are you?"_

_The man steps out of the fog, his face now visible to Castiel. His skin is ghastly pale and wrinkles inform Castiel that the man is long past his youth._

_Cas swallows nervously as the man gazes at him with such intensity he can feel it ripple in the air._

_The corners of the man's lips curl into something akin to a smile "I'm Death."  The last word echos through the fog as the man disappears once again._

 

Cas jolts up in bed, his breathing heavy. He almost prefers the nightmares over these strange dreams. In fact since this last dream (and the car crash) he's only been having the gunshot nightmare. _This dream must be a warning._ Cas looks over at Dean sleeping beside him. _I must protect him._

As if Dean had heard his thoughts, he roused from his slumber blinking up at Cas blearily " 'nother nightmare?" Dean slurrs.

 

"Something like that." Is Cas' vague response.

 

Dean hums and wraps an arm around Cas' waist in some sort of sleepy reasurance.

 

"Dean." Cas takes a moment to figure out how to phrase what he wants to say "I believe we should stay home today."

 

Dean hums in agreement before he remembers something "No Cas, we can't. We're going to that Carnival with Charlie remember?"

 

"We should do that another day." Cas says a little urgently.

 

"Do you want to feel Charlie's wrath? 'Cause I sure as hell don't."

 

"Dean we have to." If he sounds panicked Dean doesn't seem to notice.

 

"Why?" Dean says grumpily.

 

"Because..." Cas trails off, he knows how it's going to sound but his last dream came true.

 

Dean raises an eyebrow "Because?"

 

"Because I have a bad feeling."

 

Dean sighs "Cas, we can't just keep putting our lives on hold everytime you get scared by your nightmares."

 

"This isn't like that, Dean."

 

Dean just looks at Cas. Almost pitying.

 

"I-I can't-" _how can he explain this to Dean?_ "You remember the car crash?"

 

Dean snorts "Yeah. How could I forget? Happened last week. Why?"

 

"Remember that I forced you to take me with you to work?"

 

Dean nods his expression turning more solemn as he tries to figure out where Cas is going with this.

 

"I had the same feeling. Same dream."

 

Dean is silent for a long moment seeming to be thinking things over in his head "Okay. We'll stay home." He says finally.

 

Cas sighs in relief and wraps his arms around Dean pulling him on top of himself. "Thank you." He breathes in Dean's ear.

 

Dean kisses his collar bone "No problem."

 

* * *

 

That morning they inform Charlie they will be staying home. She's seems content with the decision if a little put out.

 

"In that case, you have to watch Star Wars with me."

 

Dean thinks about that "Fair enough. I'll get the snacks."

 

Looking in the fridge and several cupboards Dean comes to the conclusion that they really need to go junk food shopping.

 

"Hey guys. I'm gonna head to the shop to grab some snacks, real quick." Dean says as he heads to the door, at the look on Cas' face his steps faulter. He suddenly remembers what they discussed last night.

 

"You guys wanna come?" Dean decides on, Cas coming along the day of the car crash seemed to satisfy him.

 

Cas still looks like he's wants to stop Dean from going, even as he nods with an answering "Yes".

 

"Hell yeah. Sorry, but I don't trust you to get the good stuff." Charlie states while shoving on her shoes.

 

As Cas grabs his wallet Dean leans over his shoulder, lowering his voice "Shop's just 'round the block. We can walk if you want."

 

Cas shakes his head adamantly "No. Take the car."

 

Dean frowns in confusion before it occurs to him that the car crash is likely not the nightmare on Cas' mind any longer. _He's worried about me being shot. Less chance of getting mugged if we take the car._

Dean nods his assent and grabs his car keys.

 

Cas is apprehensive the entire drive to the shop. Charlie seems to pick up on it too.

 

"Hey" She says softly, patting Cas' shoulder from her place in the backseat "You know, the statistics for getting into a car crash twice in the same month are seriously low."

 

Cas attempts a smile "Thank you, Charlie. That is...reasurring." he says stiffly.

 

Charlie meets Dean's eyes in the rearview mirror and shrugs as if to say _I tried._

 

Dean smiles apologetically at her. They pull up in the small parking lot and Charlie bounces out of the car immediately. Dean smiles at her enthusiasm but it falters when he sees Cas glancing around almost paranoid before taking a breath and exiting the car. He waits beside the bonnet for Dean.

 

"You Okay?" Dean asks and they fall into step with one another.

 

"Yes" Cas replies tersely.

 

Dean doesn't push and instead focuses on finding Charlie. It's not all that hard, she is a woman after all so it's only fitting that they find her in the chocolate isle.

 

"Hey guys!" Charlie beams she turns towards them a basket, which is surprisingly already half full, in hand.

 

"Hey. Maybe you want to go easy on the chocolate there, Queen Coco. We don't need you getting a sugar rush, you're a handful as it is."

 

Charlie pouts "Fine." She puts one small pack of mars bars back on the shelf,, it hardly makes a dent in the pile situated in the basket. Dean raises an eyebrow "What?" Charlie says defensively.

 

Dean puts his hands up in a gesture of surrender "Nothing. Maybe we should get some other snacks too."

 

"Oh yeah, we need some Cheetos." Charlie hurrys of in search of Cheetos.

 

Dean glances at Cas who is looking around warily, he gently tugs His husband's hand to get him to follow Charlie.

 

"You want anything, Cas?" Dean asks once they've filled the basket up and about ready to head to the check out. Cas has been oddly quiet.

 

Cas looks up at Dean startled. Dean frowns. "Oh, um I'll have some Doritos."

 

"Which flavour? We've already got some heatwaves if you want to share." Charlie gestures to the shelf with the Doritos.

 

"Um, I'll have the orange ones." Cas is glancing around once again, seemingly distracted. Charlie raises an eyebrow and shoots a pointed look at Dean.

 

Dean just grabs the Doritos and Cas' hand before heading towards the check out, Charlie following closely behind.

 

Just as they've finished checking out Charlie spots a poster in the window. "Ooo they've got the recent series of Big bang theory on DVD."

 

She whips round to face Dean and Cas who are picking up their bags. "I've got to get it. I'll meet you back at the car." And then she disappears back down one of the aisles.

 

Dean stares after her in disbelief before letting out a sigh and heading to the exit doors. Cas catches up and grabs hold of Dean's hand a little tighter than usual. Dean doesn't bother to comment.

 

They make it to the impala and Dean puts his bags down and takes Cas' from him "You can get in the car. I'll sort these out."

 

Cas hesitates, looking as if he's about to disagree.

 

Dean raises an eyebrow "Cas, just get in the car. You're not gonna be any use just standing there, anyway."

 

Cas closes his mouth and frowns at Dean then huffs and gets in the car. He seems to be slightly offended but Dean doesn't dwell on it, he'll get over it.

 

Cas glares at Dean through the rearview mirror, too wrapped up in his annoyance that he hardly notices the people getting out of the black Sedan parked a few spaces over.

 

Suddenly his stomach twists and chest feels heavy. He closes his eyes against the pain. "It's time" the voice echos once again.

 

He opens his eyes just in time to see the two men approach Dean. He doesn't even think, he just rips open the car door and races around the car.

 

One of the men pulls out a gun. _Alister_. Cas realises

 

 "This is for April." Alister sneers. _April? My high school girlfriend, April?_ Cas doesn't have time to ponder because Alister's finger is pulling the trigger.

 

Cas grabs Dean sheilding him with his body as they hit the ground.

 

"CAS!" That's Dean's voice. He sounds upset. Why is he upset? He saved him, he's alive, he's okay.

 

"...stay with us." Charlie's here too.

 

Castiel's vision is blurs in and out of focus, he can just make out Dean's worried face hovering above him. He attempts to reach out and touch Dean's cheek to wipe away the tear sliding down it, but Charlie tells him not to move and then she's talking to someone else...on the phone?

 

 _What happened?_ He attempts to look for Alister and his sidekick but Dean and Charlie hold him still.

They shot at Dean.But Cas saved him. Dean's alright, isn't he?

He stares at Dean trying to see if he's injured. _He seems fine._

 

Then Dean's pressing his lips to his. "I love you. You're going to be Okay." He can hear ambulance sirens in the distance.

 

_Oh._

 

Suddenly he can feel it. An ache at first but then a searing pain in his abdomen. His eyes begin to water and looks back up at Dean, there's black spots in his vision now but Cas reaches up to stroke Dean's cheek despite his and Charlie's protests "I love you, too" He rasps.

 

He doesn't hear Dean's reply, he doesn't see Dean's reaction because everything goes black.

* * *

 

_That's all folks. I know, I'm mean and also have an inability to write endings- cliff -hangers are my go to and yeah ok this was a mean one but, hey, I finished it...sort of. Please don't hate me._

 


End file.
